The worst story ever
by xxxSerinaxxx
Summary: The light side loses. After the battle of Hogwarts, Hermione comes across a piece of parchment that takes her back in time and she finds out that she actually is a pureblood 'princess' who was abducted from her parents and hidden in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The girl who time travelled.**

* * *

The glacial, icy breeze was softly waving her hair, dancing slothfully with her crazy wild curls. It was a dark, dreary, lifeless evening. The last beads of light died, when the sleeping sun veiled itself and faded. The smell of death was bitterly flowing in the air, poisoning the last drops of hope she had in her heart. Her whole body was trembling in insane pain and her heart was aching in unthinkable, mind-boggling agony. She was tired. Her mind was exhausted and weary.

It has been hours since it was over. He was dead. Harry Potter was dead. Her friend, her brother was dead. Everyone was dead. She didn't know. She couldn't understand how it happened. How she was still breathing and how her mind was still intact, functioning and working, because she felt that this dolor, sorrow and pain will make her crazy. She will die insane. But she was sitting there numb, paralyzed with agony and fear. It was over. She won't see them again. She won't see Ron any longer. She won't hear his mindless, stupid blabbering. She won't see any of these people. The Order fell. Everyone was dead. It has been hours since the castle was abandoned. She didn't dare to move.

There was no one. The mild, early summer zephyr was wandering gently pushing up the pages of torn books. She raised her tired body, clenching her wand in her hand and walked to the castle. There were so many fallen bodies. She didn't dare to look at them. She didn't dare to see a familiar face among them. Her clothes were covered in blood and she had several minor cuts. She needed to get inside the castle and find a good hiding place. She needed to plan the rescue of some of the members of Order who were still alive. She needed to do something. Harry was gone and he wouldn't like if she chickened down and did nothing.

Her small steps took her into a destroyed corridor. Her feeble legs trembled weakly. She fell down near the wall sick and frail. Her whole body was quivering in pain. And then she instantly felt her body temperature go up and her stomach curl in burning, fervid twinge. She tried to move but her mouth was briskly filled with watery saliva and she gagged breathlessly vomiting on the cold, stony floor. She felt nasty. She wanted to disappear. She closed her jaded eyelids and felt another spasm of sickness engulfing her torn muscles.

 _"I wish I could change everything,_ " she thought bitterly.

A small door appeared in front of her. Was it the Room of Requirement? It couldn't be. This wasn't the 7th floor. Or maybe it was. The whole castle was absurdly destroyed for her to distinguish between the floors. She forced herself up and slowly walked to the door. She had to kneel to get into the room; the door was too small and short. She wondered for a moment, confused why it would be like that, but feeling too tired to contemplate further she just crawled in.

Entering in, she found herself in a normal sized room with nothing but a small table in the center. She felt confused but standing up walked to the table. Her breathing was unstable and loud. She knew that she had several cuts on her back and needed to take care of them. She still had her small beaded bag with her with burn-healing pastes and other healing potions she had stored.

There was a small parchment on the table and nothing else. Something was definitely wrong with the Room of Requirement after the destruction. As soon as she took it, her body went limp and she felt extreme pain and pressure surrounding herself. Everything went blank and she lost her consciousness.

* * *

She could hear a voice; masculine, hoarse voice, talking to her, calling her name. It was reaching her ears from far away. Someone was calling her in her dream. She couldn't tell whose voice it was, but it was far away, fainted and dim with shadows surrounding her. She slowly opened her eyes and shut them instantly. Piercing, acute stream of unpleasantly bright light burned her tender, sore eyeballs. A blurred image of a man standing in front of her, invaded her mind. She felt beaten and worn.

Where was she?

She was insanely tired to think. Every single muscle in her body was aching and her skin felt raw and sensitive. She couldn't remember what happened to her. She was... searching for a hiding place when... The memory of an awful pain, eating up her swelling body, returned to her mind. She was standing in a strange room when her whole being was squeezed like a manually effloresced piece of wet clothing. It felt like her ribs were crushed and piled into a mush, something so painful it felt worse than the Cruciatus Curse.

Was she found?

Panic filled her veins like a shocking venom. The thought of being caught by Death Eaters, cleared her mind promptly and she jumped up, breathing heavily. Then everything came into a focus and she realized she was sitting in a train compartment. There was a bulky short man standing right in front of her and looking at her worried. He had a glass in his hand that he immediately handed her as soon as she opened her eyes.

"Hear, drink this, Miss Granger," the man said with a warm smile.

She wasn't caught, was she? Who was this person? Her mind registered on the glass and she stared her surprised, doubting eyes at the man.

"Where am I?" she screamed stepping back and scanned her surroundings in absolute horror, "Who are you? What is going on?"

"Calm down, Miss Granger. You are safe. Please, drink this. It is a Calming Draught," the man said gently tucking the glass into her hand and forcing her down on the seat. She frantically started touching her pockets for her wand and feeling the solid silhouette of familiar wood underneath her muggle jacket, calmed down a bit.

"You are suffering from a severe shock," he explained. "Everything will be alright. Do you remember me?"

His voice felt familiar. It was the voice of the man from her dream, calling for her. She didn't know this man but he knew her. She looked down at the glass in her hand and glanced back at the man suspiciously. He was smiling back at her, quiet content and happy with himself, as if he accomplished something great. He didn't look like a Death Eater. Why was she in the train? Where was she going? The questions flew through her mind and her usually brilliant brain couldn't find logical answers. Though something was terribly off. She could feel it, she could sense it.

The man took out a pocket watch from his bright green suit and narrowed his eyes. His meaty, big hand started to play with a few grey hair he had on his balding head. If the situation was not so bizarre and unexpected, Hermione would find the whole thing amusing. She looked back at the glass and smelled the liquid in it. It did smell like Calming Draught but she couldn't drink it without knowing first who this man was, where they were going and what happened to her.

"I am afraid I don't..." she said scanning his merry, chubby face.

He raised his eyebrows and she could swear, she saw him pouting.

"Then, I guess you forgot our first meeting we had a few days ago," he said thoughtfully, "the healer told me as much. But after our conversation the other day, I thought you won't fall into a shock again."

She blinked, trying to clip together what she heard. So he met her a few days ago and they talked and she was seen by a healer. That was most likely true. Her body was still hurting and sore, but she could feel the cuts were gone. So he found her and helped her. Was he an Order member? Everything was not lost? A stream of hope stung her trembling heart with sweet shock.

"Where is the Order?" she asked quickly not giving him time to continue.

He stopped, arched his thick eyebrows and looked at her with contemplating, calculating gaze.

"I don't think I understand you Miss Granger," he said shrugging his shoulders in discomfort. "You are stressed and terrible things, I assume, happened to you. I found you a week ago, near the border of France."

She gasped at the revelation. How did she get there? What happened to her? Maybe the parchment in the room was a portkey that took her to a safe place like she wanted when sitting near the Room of Requirement. That was it. That has to be it.

"I have to say I was shocked to find you," he admitted and then smiled proudly, "I mean, it has been 15 years. No one believed it was possible to find you."

Hermione couldn't hide her surprise. What was this man speaking? What happened? Was she lost for 15 years. Did she somehow transfer herself into a different time period. That was so ridiculous that she wanted to mentally punch herself. She was Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age. How could she think of such absurd things? Obviously, this man was mixing up things. She couldn't have been out for 15 years, could she?

"I was appointed to work on your case last year," he continued explaining, "I have to say, that previous Aurors did their job really well and we actually couldn't understand how they managed to hide you for so many years. I was sincerely a bit skeptical when I found the tracking charm of your name active."

"I am afraid I don't understand," she said quietly.

"Oh, right!" he said shaking his round head, "Excuse me for my absent-mindedness, I forget that you were absolutely shocked when I found you and then after the healer attended your injuries you were out for 2 days. And then when you woke up and I explained everything to you, you were quiet dazed and tired. I guess, I should have waited with explanations and revelations until you were completely stable."

That's how he knew her name. Merlin, this man is utterly thick at giving explanations. Why couldn't he say all of that in the beginning? It all seemed so odd, though him helping her was not really explaining who he was, what he was talking about at all and where she was.

"I am Balbus Scorch, an Auror, Department of Magical Law Enforcement," he introduced himself with a solemn handshake.

"Hermione Granger," she said responding back.

"I know!" he smiled, "You told me the other day after you woke up. I am glad to finally meet you."

She wanted to ask many questions, but she knew she didn't have the right until she would find out who this man was and what he wanted.

She nodded making an effort to smile.

"So," she said carefully scanning his face, "why were you searching for me? And where are we going now?"

"I am taking you to your parents, Ms Granger or rather Ms Selwyn," he said with a pleasant smile plastered all over his meaty face.

Hermione wrinkled her eyebrows. Her heart tightened from slow, breathtaking beats. At the mention of her parents, the panic venomously poisoned her mind, clouded her senses and thinking became strenuous.

"Ms Selwyn?" she muttered thoughtfully, rubbing her temples, and then looking back at the man, asked impatiently, "What do you mean? What about my parents?"

Her hand automatically went to grab the outline of her wand. Selwyn? The name tasted so bitter in her mouth. That was a family involved with the monster Voldemort. She remembered the Death Eater Livius Selwyn. That bastard killed George and wounded Luna.

 _What is this man playing at? Is he trying to trick her?_

Her aggressive reaction surprised the man. He was taken aback by frantic and distasteful response.

"You see, Ms Granger, you were taken away from your real parents and they were searching for you for all these years, and now that I finally found you, I am happy to tell you that you are the only daughter of Cassius and Athena Selwyn."

His words became muffled by the loud ringing that was racing in her ears. She was the daughter of Selwyns... The very thought send nasty shivers through her spine. Selwyn family was one of the members of the Sacred 28. It was one of those prejudiced, insane, bloodthirsty families that wanted all the muggleborn witches and wizards to cease to exist and now this man here, was telling her she was a Selwyn. She couldn't understand if it was joke or some other sick way of trying to sort things out with her. She knew she wouldn't give up anything.

Seeing the revulsion and disgust distorting her features, the man raised an eyebrow at her and continued to explain patiently.

"15 years ago 1 year old child of Cassius and Athena Selwyn disappeared with a young muggleborn witch named Eloise Thompson. Ms Thompson was a nanny at a time who just graduated from the Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and was working for the Selwyn family to make some galleons to settle down in the Wizarding world. She was our first suspect. But we were unable to find her, nor we knew what kind of motive should have to abduct you. According to your parents she was a fairly calm and respectful girl. Most of us expected some kind of ransom demands. We got none."

Hermione gasped. What the man was speaking wasn't making sense to her at all. It was impossible for anyone to disappear and for the Auror department to be unable to find. There were just to many tracking charms unless someone lived in a house with Fidelius Charm and never left it. It wasn't the case for her. He definitely mixed up something or he was playing a game she still couldn't quiet understand. Then again, why would this man leave her with her wand, if he intended to do something hurtful to her? Maybe he thought she was good for nothing and was just giving her a false sense of security.

"...After your disappearance, your family contacted the Ministry of Magic and the Auror Department opened an official case trying to track you down. Surprisingly, there was no trace of you. Absolutely none. We didn't understand and I still don't, how it was possible. Some officers in the Investigation Department of Auror Office suspected that you were protected by some other Wizarding ministry. Though, it was unlikely and no one had a reason to keep you hidden. For the first month we were expecting to hear from the abductors and get demands of ransom. But nothing came. Nothing happened. That is when the Investigation team decided to use the Trace and contact all the other Wizarding schools..." his voice was filling Hermione's tired head like a strange smoothed chocolate drink.

He paused for a moment to look at her and seeing her horrified face smiled faintly and continued in bleary voice.

"...It still baffles me how they, whoever they are, managed to hide you so well and what suddenly made you reappear. We already lost any hope that we will find you. I was appointed on this case after the former Auror, Mr. Hopkirk, retired. I contacted Hogwarts and asked them to help me with their Tracing charm. You see, Ms Granger, wizards and witches born to muggles are being traced down by a special charm that Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry uses to track and find its muggleborn students. I am sure you heard of Hogwarts, right?" he asked rather softly and his voice appeared to be too genuine to Hermione's liking.

She looked at him contemplating of what to say. This person thought she didn't know about Hogwarts. He was speaking as if he didn't even heard of her name before. She quickly analysed the situation and a loud conclusion screamed in her mind. He found her near France. And whatever Tracking charm he was speaking about showed him to her. He seemed clueless and it was likely he didn't know much about her. But if he takes her to those Death Eaters, they will drag her to Voldemort, even if (she didn't want to exclude the possibility of her being Selwyn) whatever this man was saying was true.

She passively nodded in response, allowing the man to continue.

"...After a year of search and use of different tracking charms and reading previous reports by Aurors who worked on the case, I wanted to give up and inform your parents that you were most likely dead. We couldn't find Ms. Thompson either. It was unclear what happened to you and her and I hope you will be able to shed some light on those events, of course, if you are able to," he added quickly with an understanding smile, "So, I wanted to give up and contact your parents until up to the last week when I found the Modified Tracking Charm was indicating your location near the southern border of France. First, I thought something is wrong with it but then after my assistant checked the charm several times, we realized that it somehow found you. I contacted your parents and told them about the new development and discussed the issue with the the head of my department."

At that, he sighed and shook his head with a rough gulp of air and licked his lower lip. Hermione could imagine what kind of pain he had to endure judging from his face and blinked in agreement and nodded encouraging him to continue.

"First, we wanted to come with a group but then for variant reasons Mr. Diggory and I came into a consensus that I will go alone and try to sort out the issue myself. I found you in a small house. You were, Merlin, covered in blood. I first thought you were dead and that somehow dis-activated whatever hiding or concealing charm they used on you. But then I checked you and realized you are alive. You had a lot of bruises and cuts. I took you to a healer. As I said already, you woke up 2 days after I found you, screaming something about a boy called Harry. Then we talked, I explained to you everything and you were just nodding and then you blanked out again. I just learnt that your name was Hermione Granger at lest that is how you were called. You were experiencing a huge shock. I only guess what happened to you Ms. Selwyn, with the recent developments of Grindelwald, you should have been targeted for what I am very sorry. If we were able to find you sooner, you wouldn't have fell in one of the ambushes of Grindelwald."

At the mention of Grindelwald's name, Hermione's brain lost all the reasonable analysis it reached. She couldn't understand at all, why would the man even mention him, what he had to do with anything. Grindelwald was dead. Voldemort killed him. He mentioned her calling Harry's name like some random thing. Something not really important.

She only nodded in response not knowing what else to do. Something was off. That unnerving feeling was torturing her senses since she opened her eyes and saw this man.

"I was actually happy to find you with a wand. Because we suspected you could be raised as a muggle or even be a squib and that was another reason we couldn't track you. Finding that you were a witch and alive, I have to say, made me even more puzzled, after all, how could you hide for 15 years. Not only the British Ministry of Magic was searching for you but we contacted all the other magical communities asking for help and they were working on the case sending us monthly reports."

She rubbed her face and closed her eyes. She was dreaming. This mess couldn't have possibly be true. She wanted to find a reasonable solution to what happened to her. But there was none. She was driven out of her thoughts by the same man who was telling her minutes ago that she was a pureblood daughter of a family that was a Voldemort supporter.

"Do you remember anything from your life?" he asked carefully, his voice almost soothing and tender, "Who did raise you? Were you told you were a witch? What happened to you? Did Grindelwald attack you?"

"I..." she looked at him again. This was the time to decide, if she would go along with his story, or attack him and leave. It was difficult to decide. But it seemed unreasonable to attack him in the train, and she didn't know what was all this about and was somewhat curious.

"I want to know why you think I am their daughter," she said sternly, taking a defensive stance, "Yes, sure, your tracking charm showed at me, but do you think that alone was enough to come to a conclusion about my parentage."

This kind of response clearly surprised the man. As if, he was waiting for the girl to completely agree with him and surrender, believing his every word. He pulled his brown trench-coat closer to him and that didn't escape Hermione's attention. She recognized the coat as a sort of uniform to be worn by Aurors. So, he wasn't lying at least about this one.

"I see you are pretty intelligent," he noted cheerfully all of a sudden, "I must admit, it was foolish of me to have another opinion of Athena's daughter. You actually look so much like your mother."

"I hope the possible physical similarity was not the reason for you to jump to the conclusion that I am the daughter of said Mrs. Selwyn, Mr. Scorch." she quickly retorted.

"Of course not!" he chuckled lightheartedly, "that was only a careful observation. Before coming to seek you, as I said, I contacted your parents and we decided to take _precautions_."

She narrowed her eyes on him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, while you were unconscious, Ms. Selwyn, I asked the healer to perform a paternity test, which fully confirmed the fact that you are the daughter of Athena and Cassius Selwyn," he handed her a piece of document.

Hermione carefully observed it. It couldn't have been made up. She knew how this worked from her potions class and the fact that the document stated whatever the man said, perplexed her to no end. She slowly turned the paper back to him and the man returned it to his case.

"I suppose that settled everything for you," he said searching through her features, "Now, I guess you can answer some questions and solve the mystery for me of how you were hidden."

"I don't know," she started carefully, "I was raised by muggles. My parents were Jean and Hugo Grangers."

"Were?" the man looked at her narrowing his eyes.

"Yes!" she decided to lie, "they are dead now."

"I am sorry," he mumbled, "I guess, it is the right time then for you to return to a family, when you lost the one that raised you. But the question of how you learnt you were a witch still remains. Did you get a letter from Hogwarts or Beaxbatons?"

"I never got a letter," she mumbled looking away from the man. She wasn't sure of how much she could lie to keep her parents and herself safe, "I was told I am a witch when accidental magic was occurring around me and my parents were concerned."

"Who told you, you were a witch?"

"My neighbour," she quickly answered, "Ms. Thompson."

The familiarity of the name made the man cringe. Hermione decided that would solve her problem but at the same time she was scared he would suspect something. They would sooner or later discover, she went to Hogwarts. Livius Selwyn knew her. She wasn't sure about who Cassius and Athena were. Maybe some other relatives, she wasn't familiar with, who weren't Death Eaters. The thought gave her hope. After all, the document indicated that she was their daughter. It was shocking and strange at the same time. She wasn't sure how to react. The memory of her dead friends were still lingering in the surface of her mind.

"So, she told you, you were a witch and gave you a wand?" he asked somewhat suspicious.

"She told me she is a witch and it is a secret and I shouldn't tell my parents or anyone," Hermione answered, "Soon, I met other witches and wizards of my age who were home schooled and I studied with them."

"I still can't understand what happened to you," he said thoughtfully, "why did Ms. Thompson did that to you?"

"I don't know" she said tentatively.

"Were you attacked by Grindelwald's people?" he asked.

"I don't want to speak about it," she said frustrated.

"I understand Ms. Selwyn," he mumbled leaned forward and patting her arm, "I am sure, it is something you don't want to remember or think about. I hope you will recover soon. It's safe for you in Britain with your family."

She didn't answer to that. Her mind was still busy trying to sort things out. She didn't know what was going on. She needed time and plan to save those who got captured by the Death Eaters. The train was peacefully moving forward as if nothing had happened. She remembered the first day she stepped into this train. That seemed so long ago.

* * *

 _ ***** I attached Second chapter to the first one as they seemed to fit together more._  
 _ ***** My next update will be soon and I want to let you know that soon I will publish a super funny and illogical **Dramione** story. (A very nontraditional one ;) )_  
 _ ***** This note will be deleted soon, as I cant post notes as a chapter. Just wanted to let everyone know that my first and second chapter had corrections and they were added to each other._  
 _ ***** if you have any suggestions and noticed any mistakes let me know. If you have any opinions on the pacing, characters let me know. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Parchment**

* * *

She had drifted off to sleep, when they reached the destination. The bulky Auror from the Magical Law Enforcement was looming over her, when her eyes snapped open. Driven by her reflexes, Hermione quickly grabbed her wand and pressed it against the man's throat. His eyes widened, and he looked at her positively sick. Seconds didn't pass before she immediately withdrew her wand and looked at man with relief.

"You are very fast, Miss Selwyn," he mumbled, wiping the heavy drops of sweat glistering on his temples. "I would call it rather impressive for a girl of your age."

Hermione's heart was still beating fast, but she managed to school her features and look calm. She didn't yet understand what was happening around her and being extra cautious never hurt anyone. The train had stopped, and she could see people moving out from the compartment window.

"I am sorry," she said, looking apologetic. "You startled me. I have been..."

Her voice wavered and faded, and the man heard her gulp. He suddenly put his hand on her shoulder and smiled. "You are safe now, Ms. Selwyn. Let's go. It's already getting late."

She nodded and mentally scolded herself for wanting to scream at the man who kept calling her Miss Selwyn. She was Hermione Granger, and she had no idea what was happening. If anything this man said was true, she was in a much bigger trouble. She didn't want to be part of this Death Eater family, who had killed so many people she loved and cared about. And if all of this was some kind of trick to get her reveal anything, she would rather die, than mutter a word.

Frankly speaking, she couldn't find a reason for them to try to trick her. They had lost. Harry was... he was dead and their last hope was gone. Her pulse quickened and her chest moved up and down irregularly. If this Scorch guy noticed, he didn't show it. She didn't want anyone to see her emotions. She needed to hide them, deep, far away. She needed to protect her mind and sometimes Legilimency was not the only way an enemy could read one's thoughts. If she kept showing her emotions, she could be an open book for everyone.

They had moved forward and were already leaving the train. She was carefully observing her surroundings, trying to find any signs of danger. But there was none. If anything, she didn't recognize anyone at all. All of these people seemed completely out of nowhere and some of them were staring down at her, like she was some exotic animal in a circus. She realized they were staring at her muggle clothes and sighed. Of course, now all of these prejudiced pricks would be far more obvious in their disdain and contempt. She clenched her fists and grabbed her wand.

"We should use the flu network," the mam mumbled under his nose, and Hermione noticed a strange distaste in his so far cheerful voice, "and so early in the morning."

Mr. Scorch tossed handful of floo powder into the fireplace and smiled at her when Hermione looked at the green fire forming in the fireplace.

"It's harmless," the man said with a cheeky smile. She wanted to roll her eyes, but all she did was give him a halfhearted smile. They walked in and the man announced, "Selwyn Manor."

Hermione's body for some reason started to heat up, as she nervously looked forward to what was coming. The floo took them into an elegant drawing room. It had a beautiful tapestry on the wall, but the first thing she noticed were the patches of burns on it. Of course, they always had something to remove, something to delete and hide. All pureblood families were the same―the same prejudiced, bloodthirsty, intolerant assholes.

Their sudden arrival made the three people, who were sitting in the room in elegant chairs and having tea, stand up. Hermione's eyes quickly strayed to the woman who strode towards them. Her face seemed so desperate and there was an urgency in her steps, before a taller man grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to stand still in her place. The pretty and petite woman glared up at the man and tried to free herself from his arms, despite his iron grip she managed to launch forward towards Hermione.

"Athena, please," the man warned, walking closer and putting his hand on her arm, this time more gently.

Hermione felt perplexed because all of this happened in a few seconds. She looked at the woman, her beautiful brown curls, that were much like hers, only very smooth and glossy. Her big eyes were lustrous and she seemed like crying.

"Mr. Scorch," the other person in the room, who seemed far too busy with his tea to even stand, suddenly spoke, looking at Balbus, "you solved a case that didn't have any progress for years. My congratulations!"

"Thank you, Mr Diggory," Balbus said with a happy grin and looked at Hermione as if she was some sort of scientific discovery or an important invention.

"I think, it would be wiser to check her first," the man who was keeping the woman in his embrace suddenly spoke. "We should be sure. We have waited for years."

"Cassius, please," the woman pleaded and Hermione noticed that she stared at her desperately as if wanting to come forward and wrap her hands around her.

"Of course, Mr. Selwyn," the cheerful Auror spoke, taking out something from the pockets of his huge trench-coat, "I have followed the proceedings and performed the paternity test, here is the document."

Hermione noticed how the woman's eyes brightened up, and she looked at the man who still had his hands wrapped around her slim body. The man stepped forward and grabbed the document and glared at Hermione for a second, suspiciously. When the couple looked at the paternity test results, their reaction was different. The woman seemed pleased and her eyes lit up, while the man didn't show any emotion. His face was blank and he looked up at the Auror.

"We need to perform another test," he said strictly, "while I don't doubt, Mr Scorch that the ministry did its job well, you should understand for the past years many opportunists tried to fake these type of tests and introduced themselves as our daughter."

"We understand very well," Mr. Diggory suddenly spoke again. Hermione didn't like the timbre of this man's voice. He seemed like a very arrogant and pompous man. Even though he shared a physical similarity with Amos Diggory and was most likely related to him, his character seemed far from Cedric's father.

Hermione felt like no one took notice of the fact that she was in the room. She didn't utter a word since she had entered this place. She was still trying to make sense of things that seemed so dramatically different and a little crazy. These Selwyns looked different. She knew Livius Selwyn. The crazy idiot had attacked her, but didn't kill her for some reason―just spat on her face and told her she didn't deserve to be called Hermione. Though certainly, the tall blonde man looked a little bit like Livius Selwyn, but the woman was nothing like any of the members of the family she had the displeasure to interact with.

"I will perform the test," the head of Magical Law Enforcement said, taking out his wand.

Balbus pushed Hermione forward, and she stared at these strangers, who expected her to be their daughter and were not concerned at all that she was Hermione Granger, the friend and close ally of Harry Potter.

"Ostendere Stemma," Diggory said, waving his wand in very complicated movements, Hermione hadn't seen before. She was not familiar with the spell and to be honest she never needed to get knowledgeable in paternity tests that would be needed only by fanatical purebloods, making sure they married into the 'purest' blood.

She felt her body being surrounded with the spell. It didn't feel painful or even unpleasant, but she felt strange as some kind of blue stream flowed out of her and to her surprise similar streams came out from the couple standing right in front of her. Suddenly the streams connected into a very strong luminous bond. Mrs. Selwyns eyes welled up. She broke the spell and launching forward wrapped her hands around Hermione. She didn't expect this and backed away. She was still shocked that she actually had any relations to these people. But how was it possible?

"She, indeed, is your daughter, Mr. Selwyn," Diggory said, rubbing his hands together.

"Thank you for your work and your efforts, Fredricus," Mr. Selwyn said with a tight smile and shook the man's hand. "I would make sure the Auror department gets the necessary financial help."

Diggory's eyes lit, up and he nodded like a cat who had just got his paws on a bowl of milk. Hermione's eye shifted again back at the woman. She looked a little broken and her hands were shaking, as she tried to force back the tears floating on the surface of her eyeballs.

"Hermione," the woman mumbled gently and looked at her with her soulful, pleading eyes.

She was still confused and shocked to respond and looked at the woman almost mechanically. Was this woman really her mother? How was it even possible? Was she really taken away from them? Would her life have been different if she was raised by these people? Maybe, it would have. Maybe she would be some Voldemort supporting, prejudiced pureblood. Her own hands started to shake, but she dug her nails into her flesh and suppressed the bubble of feelings forming in her throat. Everything seemed crazy. She had lost her friends, everything she loved her family and suddenly discovered that she was not who she thought she was. She realized that her life had been a lie.

"Athena," the low, deep voice of Cassius Selwyn pulled her back from the twirl of her thoughts. "Her name might not be Hermione. Please, try to remember that she had just learnt that we are her parents. It must be terrifying for her if you just lunge at her to embrace."

Athena gulped and looked back at her Hermione, realizing that her husband was right, "What is your name?"

"Hermione," she mumbled, quite not sure why her voice sounded so raspy, "Hermione Granger."

The woman looked at her with a sad smile and nodded, "So, they kept your name," her voice was a little dreamy almost like Luna's voice. "It's a tradition in my family to name our children after Greek gods and goddesses. When I was pregnant with you... I thought you are a boy and your father and I decided to call you Hermes."

She let out a small laugh and looked at her much taller blonde husband, who was rubbing her shoulders, "We got so surprised when you were born. We were surprised but very happy. You were such a beautiful child..." her voice wavered again, and the tears glistered in her eyes, "I didn't know anymore what to call you, so your father suggested to keep the decided name and just call you Hermione."

She had been teased quite often in the muggle school for her strange name and her parents... her adoptive parents claimed they named her after a Shakespeare character. She nodded, not knowing what to say. She would need a lot of time to get used to this, but what did they want from her? Would they hand her to Voldemort if they realized that she was the friend of Harry Potter? An assumed muggleborn, who helped to bring the Dark Lord down and even though they failed, she did everything in her power to prevent the raise of their precious lord.

"Mr. Cassius," suddenly Diggory spoke, who for some reason was standing there and absentmindedly following the exchange between the emotional woman and her newfound daughter, "I know this is not the appropriate time, but Miss Selwyn would need to come to the ministry, to the apartment of the Magical Law Enforcement to clear out certain questions we have. After all, she had been missing for so many years and we need to―"

"Of course, Fredricus," Cassius Selwyn nodded―Hermione couldn't help, but notice that the man's voice came dry and harsh, as if he couldn't wait, but get rid of ministry official's presence from his house, "I will send an owl when needed. Send someone to the manor to speak with my daughter. But I am sure you understand that it won't be very soon."

"Yes," the mam mumbled, clearly taken aback by the Selwyn's arrogant and commanding voice, "whenever it's best suited just contact me. I am sure we can make exceptions for such a respected family like yours. I will be waiting for your owl, and I am afraid we need to leave―a lot of work in the ministry."

He faked an awkward laugh then politely bid his goodbyes.

"Fredricus," Cassius Selwyn spoke as the head of the Auror department dragged the bulky Balbus to the fireplace, "I would like absolute secrecy on this. I hope I won't see any shiny headlines in the Prophet. It wouldn't be pragmatic."

"Of course!" Diggory gave him a grin, and the green flames enclosing his body made him and his companion transport.

For some reason, staying alone with the Selwyns made Hermione nervous. She looked at the woman and at the man warily as if expecting them to use the dark mark and call Voldemort.

"I still can't believe that you are found," the woman whispered, "All these years I have been waiting and waiting to hear something about you, and I haven't lost my hope that one day you will come back."

"Are you a witch?" the man asked, not quite interested in showing sentimentality like his wife. When Hermione looked at him wide-eyed he added a little cautiously, "Do you have magic?"

"I am a witch," Hermione mumbled, wondering why none of them recognized her. She even went as far as to reveal herself as Hermione Granger, "What will happen to me now?"

"What do you mean what will happen?" the man said this time more gently, as if the confirmation that she was a witch put him at ease, "You will stay with us. We are your family. I want to know where you have been. Have that mudblood taken you to someone? Where is she?"

Hermione's face grew hot at the mention of the word 'mudblood'. She used all her self-control not to snap at the man, who was apparently her father. Maybe he didn't blame her for supporting the light side and wouldn't hand to Voldemort if she kept her mouth shut. She needed to survive to save her friends. When she didn't answer the man walked closer. She instinctively backed away and he stopped in his track.

"You look very worn-out and tired," he noticed, "let's have some tea and discuss what had happened to you?"

Hermione nodded and accepted his hand. It was cold and smooth. She felt strange holding this aristocratic man's hand, when he would never touch her or even stand close to her before. His wife immediately cheered up and taking advantage of Hermione's confusion held her other hand.

"Twinny," Athena called and an old elf appeared.

The elf looked at Hermione and momentarily its eyes grew big, "Young Miss is here," it screamed in happiness, "She came back home."

"She did," Athena sighed in delighted, "Twinny bring us some tea."

"Yes, mistress!" the elf disappeared.

As they sat down on the soft and plush sofa, her new found mother sat next to her. Her brown soft curls gracing her soft, elegant face features and making her look even prettier. She realized that she might have inherited her hair from her and her eyes, from the blonde, strict man sitting in front of her.

"Where is Eloise?" his father asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said, looking at the woman for support, as she seemed more affectionate. It was still hard to wrap the idea that these two purebloods were her parents. "She might be dead."

"Dead?" Athena asked, quirking a brow. "Was she killed by the Grindelwald's people?"

It was already the second time she heard people mentioning Grindelwald, as if he was alive. She looked at the man who was carefully searching her features and found no traces of deceit in his brown eyes. His eyes looked so much like hers. Why were they speaking of Grindelwald? Was he spared by Voldemort and had joined him? What was happening?

"Where were you raised?" Athena suddenly asked, "did they treat you well? Do you know how to use magic?"

Hermione looked at her and noticed how tense she was while asking the questions, "I was raised by muggles," she mumbled and noticed how Cassius Selwyn's face wrinkled in disgust, "They treated me very well. I thought they were my parents..."

She paused when she felt the woman shift uncomfortably, "...They might have thought so too... I don't think they knew I am not their daughter. They were really surprised and worried when I started to show accidental magic. And then our neighbour Ms. Thompson told me I was a witch and I was home-schooled with other witches and wizards."

"Ms. Thompson?" Cassius questioned, anger dripping from his voice. Hermione decided to keep the lie she had told to the Auror until she could find out what was happening. "What kind of magic did that mudblood cast on you, that we couldn't find you all these years?"

"Why did she do that?" Athena muttered, soothing her rosy-red, burning cheeks with the back of her palms. "Why did she steal you from us and gave you to random muggles?"

"These muggles," Cassius asked, "where are they?"

Hermione's attention broke. The question made her body warm up to an unbearable degree. She felt how sweat covered every inch of her skin. "They are dead," she quickly muttered.

"Dead?" her parents looked at her surprised, "What happened to them?"

She didn't know what to say for a moment, but then her mouth was opened, and she mumbled something she immediately regretted, "Grindelwald."

"You were..." the woman gasped loudly and covered her mouth with her quivering palm, "Hermione."

She shifted forward and embraced the girl in her hands. Hermione first tensed, but then she relaxed in the woman's arms, realizing her emotions were genuine. The man was silent and stiff. He was quietly observing his wife and the little girl in front of him.

"Had you been hurt?" he asked suddenly. "Did Grindelwald attack you?"

The pop in the air and the appearance of the elf with the tray in its tiny hands saved Hermione. She didn't understand what was happening. The elf seemed awfully pleased with her and was glancing at her carefully, as if trying to hide that she was staring.

"Master, here is your newspaper," Twinny handed him the folded paper, "Twinny hadn't brought it because there were guests in the room and Twinny didn't want to disturb the master."

Hermione looked at the elf pitifully, wanting to lean forward and tell it not to fear and quiver in front of its masters. But she had to be careful. These people might have been her parents, but if they realized who she was, she thought they might have handed her to Voldemort. Athena, the beautiful woman, who kept gently rubbing her shoulder seemed genuine, but Hermione had lost too much in the past few days and couldn't just yet let herself trust anyone.

"I will pour you some tea," Athena said, "you look so exhausted. It will give you some energy."

Hermione nodded and her eyes fell on the Daily Prophet. At first, it didn't seem unusual, but then her eyes registered the issue date: July 19th, 1943.

"You are so skinny," Athena mumbled, handing her the cup, "Have you even had enough food to eat? With all the muggle war going on and Grindelwald ambushing muggleborns..."

 _Grindelwald... Muggle war.. July 19th, 1943.._.

Everything suddenly started to make sense. No one recognized her here. No one knew who she was, and they couldn't, because she was not supposed to be here. How could that even be possible? How was it possible? Was the parchment a time travel device that took her into the past? How was it possible that she was the daughter of the two people sitting in front of her?

The realization gradually sank in. She had been taken from her parents and taken into 1979. That's why they couldn't have possibly found her. But who did that? And why they did that and how she managed to come back? She needed to go back and prevent everything from happening, prevent Harry's death. Too many thoughts started to surge in her mind, and she had the answer of none of them. This was a nightmare, not the reality. Her body started to shake and she felt like the world was spinning around her eyes. She wanted to vomit and gag out her heart. The face of her mother became blurry in front of her eyes and she passed out.

* * *

"Harry!" she screamed and jumped up, breathing heavily.

Athena quickly got up from the chair she was sitting in and walked to her, "Calm down, Hermione," she said with a soothing tone, "it's alright, you are safe."

Her face looked really concerned and there were tears in her eyes. She had cried. Hermione felt pity for the woman. After all, how would she feel if her daughter suddenly disappeared with no trace and then when she was found, she was a complete mess. Her chest had calmed and she looked around curiously. She was in a very lavishly decorated bedroom. Someone had brought her here after she had fainted and took her clothes. She had a nightgown on her, a very pretty, embroidered nightgown.

"I am sorry," the woman sobbed, suddenly loosing control over herself, "I am sorry I haven't been with you to protect you. I... I couldn't even look at all of those scars on your body and on your... your arm... I have asked Twinny to change your clothes."

"It's alright," Hermione mumbled, patting at the woman's hand. "All the scars just mean I haven't given up to fight. They are the sign that I have been strong and brave."

The woman's sobbing quietened and she looked at Hermione, brushing the tears away from her cheeks.

"My friends and I had fought against him," Hermone said, biting her lip, she didn't need to let the woman know who was that _him_. "He had killed Harry... he was like a brother to me and I thought I would die too, but then I was found and now I am very confused. I don't know what is happening around me."

"I will try to help you," Athena mumbled. "I will help you to recover from all that pain."

Hermione let the woman to hug her, but she wasn't sure she could help her to forget the war and months of running, hiding and fighting and loosing so many people she had loved and then being thrust into the past and learning she had never belonged to the future. It was too much information to absorb, and she wasn't ready yet.

"I will show some of your photographs," Athena said, getting up and walking to the dress table. She opened the drawer and came up with many photographs. She was just one year old in all of them. Dressed in cute dress robes. Her mother looked just as beautiful when she was young. The woman started to show all the photographs with sentimental adoration. Hermione's heart stung. She must have felt very lonely all these years, hoping to see her little daughter again. She wasn't sure if she would stay sane if it happened to her, if her child was stolen.

Hermione smiled down, looking at a particularly funny family photo. But then the smile fell from her lips as she glanced at the next photo. Her face lost all the colour, and she was sure she was paler than a chalk. She was looking down at a photograph, where she was with a pretty, young woman. Only Hermione knew this woman. It was her mother Jean Granger. She blinked several times, thinking she had mislooked. But it really was her mother. How could she have been on a photograph taken in 1930s. Hermione's face grew hotter as she started to realize.

"All of her photographs were burnt," Athena spoke softly, "After we gave the necessary materials to the ministry, your father ordered the house elves to get rid of her things. What could have forced a young witch to abduct you. I don't understand..."

Her mother Jean Granger was Eloise Thompson. She was a witch? Hermione could swear her mother had no idea. It couldn't have been her. Why would she take her and disappear into the future and how could she even have done it. It seemed a kind of magic that was impossible. Time Turners couldn't have taken anyone that far back or forward. Of course, she still could remember the case of the unspeakable from the department of the mysteries who had died as a result of a long period time travel at the end of previous century―Madam Mintumble.

She had time traveled because of that damn parchment she had touched, but how could it have accidentally sent her into the time and era she was actually born and had her real parents living. Maybe there was a time limit that forced her to come back. She wasn't even sure her adoptive mother actually took her away on purpose.

* * *

The days had passed and Hermione felt more and more alone. Even though her real, blood related family was very nice. She kept crying for nights, mourning for her friends. She couldn't cope with the reality where it all had disappeared, with the reality where she was never supposed to know Harry and Ron. She couldn't even tell anyone about anything. Her mother, Athena, was aware of the horrors she had faced. She was very understanding and would leave her alone when she needed.

Soon she was so accustomed to her that she started to call her mother. That made the woman so happy, she had cried for nearly an hour and then overexcitedly dragged Hermione to shop for new dress robes and dresses. Athena was so much like her in character that it was very easy to deal with her. She loved books and spent hours, reading. Hermione fell in love with the huge Selwyn library. Athena informed her that most of the books belonged to her and she had bought them throughout the years.

She had never gone to do shopping with her adoptive mother Jean, or Eloise. She was too confused what to call her. It was different with Athena. She had a very bossy, but light and cheerful personality and managed to convince her to get every dress robe she had tried. Hermione realized how beautiful the fashion was at 40s. Everything was more elegant, nice and feminine.

"I know a very great spell for those unruly curls you have," she mumbled one day when they sat down in the foyer to have tea, "It's a family thing. I had to invent a spell that helps to smooth all the freeze."

Hermione looked at the woman surprised. She had the brains to invent spells and wasted it on creating useless spells for hair. Women in 40s didn't get their priorities straight. The spell, though, came to be very handy, when she woke up every morning since then and had her smooth, sleek, beautiful curls.

Athena was a smart, witty and funny woman. She soon learnt to love the woman and spend time with her. Her father, Cassius Selwyn, on the other hand, was a cold calculative man. The only similarity between her and the man were her brown eyes. Athena's eyes were baby blue. He seemed distant with her. Hermione ascribed his behaviour to two different factors. First, he didn't know her and didn't know how to interact with her. And second, Pureblood families were more patriarchal and traditional, and he didn't find the need to meddle in woman stuff.

Soon she realized that the man was quite sweet if anything. He was very loving towards his wife and protective of her, and he had his moments of affection. He was especially careful and caring of her when the ministry official visited to question her about her whereabouts and all the years she had been hidden. The man fixed the young Auror whenever he asked a question that brought really hurtful memories to Hermione.

She gave the same story she had told her parents. She didn't want anyone to know what actually happened to her. Time was dangerous, and she was supposed be careful dealing with it. No wonder the study of time was not allowed for ordinary witches and wizards and only unspeakables in the department of mysteries had a chamber to study it. Even then, most of the knowledge was secret. Such moments made Hermione really angry that ministry hid essential things like that.

The thought that this was a second chance to prevent the war or help the order to win it, had crossed her mind. But she didn't know what would happen if she decided to interfere. She started to search books on time travel in the library, but there was not much to find, but she didn't give up. Her mornings and evenings were solely dedicated to research. She had tried to conceal the topic of her interest very carefully, but it appeared her newfound parents were very pleased with her academic interests and didn't bother or discourage her.

On the second week of her arrival, Athena Selwyn told her about some guests they were going to accept, and that she was supposed to get ready and to meet with her father's brother's family.

"Marcus's son is anxious to meet you," she smiled, when Hermione reluctantly put down the books. "He is just four. His mother had passed away during the childbirth. When we were in France he visited us quite often."

Hermione nodded and returned the books into the shelves with the flick of her wand. Athena smiled at her and added a little awkwardly, "After you were taken, I couldn't stay in London anymore. We left for Nice, where my family lived. The estate had been in a need of great care anyways. I was the only heir, but after my marriage to Cassius, I didn't really visit any longer."

Hermione got dressed into a beautiful summer dress and tending her hair went to meet her cousin and uncle. They had already arrived. The small blonde child in the older man's arms, shyly looking around. Hermione realized that the child was told about her and was searching for her.

"Livius," the elder man said strictly when the boy started to wiggle in his arms.

Hermione paled down as she heard his name. Livius Selwyn... She remembered his face...

 _"You don't deserve to be called Hermione, mudblood,"_ his voice hissed in her ears, as the image of an older man with ragged beard flashed in her mind.

So that was what forced this family into Voldemort's crazy war. They had blamed the muggleborn witch for stealing their daughter.

"Hermione, dear," Athena's voice brought her back and she looked at the guests with a small smile.

"Hello," she said and realized her voice sounded broken.

"Daddy, is she my sister Hermione?" the little boy asked, looking cautiously at his father, "My sister Hermione who was stolen by a mudblood."

Blood started to ring in Hermione's ears, her face flushed and she had to breath out not to yell at the little child for so casually insulting witches who had no fault for not being born in magical families. She felt Athena's hand on her shoulder and the woman smiled at her gently.

"Livius," she looked at the child, "You shouldn't use that word."

"But father..." the child tried to justify himself looking at his father who was silently observing Hermione.

"It's very fortunate that our girl had returned home," he said, coming forward and giving Hermione a hug. Hermione immediately noticed how warm his arms were and she felt weird sense of calm over her body.

"Very," Cassius agreed with his younger brother with a smile, "we should think about her betrothal now."

"What?" Hermione nearly screamed, "What betrothal? What is it supposed to mean?"

"I will marry her," the little boy said and stretched his arms up, asking Hermione to hug her.

Everyone in the room laughed and no one heard Hermione's ramble under her nose, that she didn't hope to marry anyone further in familial ties if indeed her pureblood parents decided to search a husband for her. She wasn't suppose to be here. She was supposed to be in her own time, trying to find a way to free her friends and fight. And then she remembered that she belonged to this strange time, and it unnerved her.

She hugged the little boy up, and he wrapped his arms around her neck. She couldn't look at him and not think of the deranged Death Eater he had become. The word mudblood was so easily mumbled by his innocent lips. Only Athena knew about her scar and she would conceal it with very strong glamour charm every morning. Hermione knew the woman was desperately trying to find a way to heal the scars and get rid of them, especially that one that had branded her like an animal.

She discovered soon that her uncle Marcus was a pretty decent man, more cheerful and lighthearted than her father and loved his son above anything. He loved to visit bringing small presents for Hermione. His son was crying every time they would leave. It soon became a habit for Hermione to play with him. He would talk how much he was going to play Quidditch once he starts going Hogwarts.

Hermione missed Hogwarts for everything that happened with her, all the good and sad memories, everything was connected with Hogwarts.

* * *

It was the beginning of August. After a month with her new family, Hermione finally reconciled with the idea of her life being changed. Nightmares kept coming and getting worse, but she struggled hard to keep sane and work on her research, not wanting to give up the world she came to know. She needed to go back. There wasn't much information on time travel, and it was getting more and more frustrating, until one morning when the old elf brought her old clothes.

Hermione found her beaded bag, and she could't say she wasn't happy to have it back. She had almost forgotten about it. Apparently, Twinny had tried to open it and as Hermione had put a special charm on it, he didn't manage. She was glad to have it back with everything she had stored in it. All her books were there and different potions and pastes. Her muggle clothes were ragged and town apart. She looked at it with a bitter face, realizing that her life looked just like her clothes, all torn apart and messed up.

She already wanted to give it back to the elf and ask him to burn it, when she realized there was something sticking out of her pocket. She pulled out and her eyes widened. It was the parchment in that room that took her back in time. She never hoped to see it in her pocket.

Hermione carefully examined the paper. There was nothing unusual about it. It was an empty parchment. She thought maybe there was some hidden text on it, concealed, just like the Marauder's map. She pointed her wand at it and mumbled. "Reveal yourself!"

Nothing happened. Hermione stared at it frustrated. She had tried couple of different spells, before accidentally spilling ink on it. When the ink disappeared, Hermione got an eerie feeling about the parchment. She took her muggle pen and wrote.

"Hello, I am Hermione."

When her writing disappeared and nothing happened, she growled irritated, but suddenly the parchment shined and a text appeared on it.

"Hello Hermione!"

She almost screamed, almost because there was so much in her mind that she didn't know how exactly to react.

"What are you? Why did you bring me here? what is going on?" she wrote quickly.

"I brought you back where you belonged to."

Well that was not exactly a helpful answer. She would have appreciated, if this weird magical things were more precise.

"Why? How did you know where I belonged? How did you even..." she scratched the last part out and impatiently stared at the paper.

"Have you never wondered how magic came to be? Have you never thought that it is in contradiction with everything you know? The truth is magic was never suppose to exist and witches and wizards were never suppose to be born. Magic violates all the fundamental rules of physics and that violation will lead to the ultimate destruction of our world. Everything you know will cease to exist, because magic will destroy it."

She gasped horrified. She always wondered where it all came and how it started. But there were no books on the origins of magic. All the history was quite recent and everything that could be said about the origins were some kind of pureblood inspired unsubstantial, prejudiced, hateful apologetics. None of the material she ever found gave any information on how magic came to be. She flicked the pen in her fingers and pressing her lips together wrote.

"Do you know how magic came to exist?"

The letters disappeared and then an answer quickly followed. "It all started five thousand years ago, when a young woman was hit by a lightening bolt. It was so strong most people had fought she was dead when they brought her body back to the village. She had lied like that for three days until she woke up and by then her mind and thoughts were changed. She was capable of moving things by interfering with the physical properties of objects. Her mental states had been completely changed and she was capable of strange things. Villagers were quite scared and thought that she was possessed by an evil god and wanted to kill her. But she ran away and hid. Soon she realized that her condition was infecting and many others got sick with it. They ran away and hid themselves for years. And then they left for different places and that's how magic got spread."

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

What it has to do with me?" she wrote and then quickly added, "Why was I taken away from my parents?"

"You died when you were 12, fell from broomstick and died," the writing shocked it as it appeared on the parchment, "We took Eloise to the future and removed her memories and set her up in the muggle world, so you could leave. We tried to save you different ways, but nothing worked and we just had to send you forward into the future and thankfully before everything would cease to be."

This started to make no sense. Hermione scratched her head and stared at the parchment. She died? They saved her? Who were they?

"I don't understand," she wrote, "who are you? Why did you try to save me? What is actually happening?"

"The first witch knew what will happen. Her magic was too strong and she knew what will happen to the world. So she build a machine to reset the violations the magic had caused. It was hidden and no one knows what it is. We have tried to find it. We have tried so many times. We didn't manage and we realized there was a missing piece in the puzzle and it was you. With you alive, everything would have worked. The world would be saved. So we charmed your nanny and send her forward in time. You became quite amazing and bright."

Hermione would have felt too excited for the compliment from a mysterious parchment, but she was too confused.

"Why am I changing anything and what do you expect me to do? And I would appreciate if you introduced yourself."

"Of course, of course! So rude of us! We are Chronoperos―time seekers. We move time back and forward. Helena Ravenclaw had found out about the first witch and the magic destroying the world and she created us to make sure we fix the problem. But we didn't we had done this numerous times and every time we had failed. So we discovered that you would be able to find the machine and reset the magic."

Hermione read twice. This Chronoperos seemed very unstable and childish. The way it just put things didn't seem like it was smart enough for the task. So Helena Rawenclaw knew about this and took precautions? But why would she create a useless parchment that just abducts girls and sends them back and forth.

"Why me? How do I change anything? What is that machine? How to reset magic? Where is it even?"

"No one knows how the machine looks and where it exactly is. We come to think that it's in Hogwarts. Hidden somewhere inside the castle by Helena. And you can do it, because you are related to the first witch by a direct bloodline."

This made Hermione gasp. She just found out that not only was she a pureblood, but was as pure as one can get. Wonder what Draco Malfoy would do if he knew. The stupid ferret had tortured her during all of her years.

"If Rawena found it, why didn't she reset it? Or tell you how to do it?"

"She knew it's where they build the Hogwarts. She didn't found it. You should find it."

Hermione scowled. "I will help you," Chronoperos wrote. You won't be alone. I need to go now."

Hermione quirked her brows. How come time seeker need to go anywhere? She was entirely confused.

Later that day, she had talked to her parents about attending Hogwarts.

"I don't want you to leave, Hermione," Athena mumbled, "You can always study here at home."

Hermione sighed. She wasn't sure if she wanted to return to Hogwarts. But she needed to fix find the machine whatever it was in Hogwarts.

"I think she should finish her education, Athena," Cassius spoke, "I will talk to Dippet and see if you can attend starting this year."

* * *

 _A/N-I am so bad at not getting lazy._


End file.
